Rock Around The Clock
by Mizumiii
Summary: Mélusine est un ange mais pas exactement comme les autres... (OS)


Hello :D Pour ceux qui ont vu j'ai commencé une fanfic sur spn avec mon amie CupCakesCult :D

Et ceci en est la préquelle :D Un petit OS pour faire plaisir ;)

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

 **Rock Around the Clock**

* * *

Une jeune femme se reposait allègrement au bord de la piscine. C'était l'endroit le plus agréable du monde, elle avait réussis à trouver l'emplacement idéal suffisamment loin des autres personnes et suffisamment près de l'eau pour se rafraîchir avec l'humidité ambiante. Elle avait enfoncé profondément des écouteurs dans ses oreilles pour oublier la présence des humains autour d'elle et se laissait bercer par la musique agréable du rockabilly des années 60. Tout était parfait. Enfin, cela dura jusqu'à ce qu'une voix désagréable vienne interférer au milieu du refrain de Bill Haley. La charmante jeune femme réussit à l'ignorer grâce à un sang froid imperturbable mais une deuxième se rajouta rapidement à la première. Un léger agacement fit son apparition pour se transforma rapidement en un énervement clair et net. Elle se donna une minute pour tenter de reprendre son calme et faire comme si de rien n'était.

Mais, au bout de la quatrième voix, elle dérapa légèrement.

_ Laissez moi tranquils putin !"

L'ensemble des baigneurs et vacanciers se retourna vers cette inconnue gesticulante. C'était une femme d'une vingtaine d'année aux cheveux blonds comme le miel et qui tombaient élégamment sur ses épaules tandis ques ses yeux avaient une forme plus douce malgré la force de caractère qu'on y lisait dans leurs verts émeraudes. Mais, le plus étonnant était bien entendu le fait qu'elle soit entrain de hurler dans le vide.

_ Allez tous vous faire foutre bien profondément ! J'en ai rien à faire de votre satané guerre sainte alors allez voir si Dieu est ailleurs ! Comme dans votre ****"

Le dernier mot fut censuré par les mains salvatrices d'une jeune mère sur les oreilles encore chaste de son enfant qui assistait à la totalité de la scène avec un étonnement sans bornes.

_ Bande d'associaux atrophiés du bulbe!"

L'incroyable blonde s'arrêta finalement dans sa diatribe pour reprendre son souffle et elle balaya élégamment la mèche qui était retombée sur son visage.

_ Je crois que je me suis légèrement laissée emportée, déclara t-elle en avisant les regards horrifiés des témoins. J'imagine que les vacances sont finies."

Elle ne prit pas le temps de vérifier s'ils avaient déjà appelé la sécurité (ou même la police, on n'était jamais sûr de rien avec les américains) et elle ramassa ses affaires avant de prendre le chemin de la sortie. Elle sortit donc toujours habillée avec un agréable maillot de bain noir en une seule pièce mais qui avait la particularité de laisser à découvert l'intégralité de son dos ainsi qu'un aperçu non négligeable de son décolleté et de ses abdos finement sculpté. La réceptionniste ne prit même pas le temps de lui demander où elle allait tellement elle était occupée à récupérer sa mâchoire tomber quelques étages en-dessous. C'est donc dans cette tenue qu'elle arriva dans la rue. Elle songea distraitement qu'elle devait agir rapidement si elle ne voulait pas être repérée, malheureusement, après seulement quelques mètres, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était suivit. Deux types, vraiment pas discret, un ou deux pas derrière elle. Elle fit mine de ne pas les avoir apperçu mais l'air de rien elle les mena jusqu'à une rue adjacente où elle espérait pouvoir être tranquille pour la suite des évènements.

_Tu es coincée Mélusine, déclara une voix stoïque.

_ Mais oui, fit la susnommée décidant de ne pas lui briser ses rêves. Tu es trop fort, youpi, papa te fera un bisou, ha non c'est vrai il n'est plus là!

_ C'est du blasphème ! S'emporta son compère horrifié qu'elle ose parler ainsi de leur père.

_ Bla, bla, bla, commenta Mélusine. Et si on passait à la suite avant de mourir de vieillesse?

Comme si elle venait de donner un signal, ses deux adversaires s'élancèrent sur elle avec un férocité exceptionnelle et qu'elle trouvait toujours déplacées pour des anges. Ils étaient censés être la quintessence de la grâce et la pureté non de la violence et la brutalité. Elle les laissa venir à elle puis se contenta de les frapper suffisamment fort et longtemps au bon endroit pour les envoyer au tapis le temps qu'elle se fasse la mal loin d'ici. Juste avant de partir, elle sortit un carnet et un crayon, elle gribouilla quelque chose et déposa la feuille sur les deux compères. Ensuite, contente d'elle, elle fit demi-tour et sortit son téléphone de sa poche avec satisfaction.

_ Un jour et demi, c'est un reccord, plaisanta la voix à l'autre bout du film.

_ Je crois savoir de qui je tiens l'art du sarcasme, ironisa Mélusine, heureusement que je t'ai dépassé.

_ Très drôle, alors combien cette fois-ci?

_ Deux, je suis légèrement vexée, en tout cas ils ne m'auront pas fais perdre trop de temps, je compte disparaître de la circulation pendant un moment. C'est pour ça que je t'appellais.

_ Ok, amuse toi bien.

_ Au faite, je leur ai laissé un souvenir.

_ Quel genre ?

_ Je leur ai laissé une note avec l'adresse d'une bonne psychiatre pour les anges asociaux.

_ Je ne savais pas que ça existait… Attends, tu ne leurs as pas donné mon adresse quand même?!"

Mélusine raccrocha avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de l'insulter puis elle afficha un grand sourire très fière d'elle. Avec un peu de chance, et vu la capacité de son peuple à tout prendre au pied de la lettre, son amie allait recevoir de la visite sou peu. En attendant, elle, elle allait prendre un billet d'avion direction la Grèce.

0000

 _Mélusine, sache que je te hais. Et que la prochaine fois que tu as besoin de te débarasser de tes congénères gênant tu pourrais faire l'effort de le faire toi-même! Mais dans ma grande mansuétude j'ai décidé de t'aider. Un cadeau t'attends. Tu devrais le recevoir prochainement._

Mélusine regarda le texte du message avant de comprendre qu'elle allait avoir de gros ennuis.

"Tant pis."

0000

La grèce, magnifique pays à l'Antiquité. Beaucoup moins agréable avec l'air industriel mais Mélusine se débrouillait toujours par trouver un endroit avec des ruines à peu près en bon état qui lui rappelaient la glorieuse époque où elles étaient autre chose que des sites à touristes. Elle avait toujours trouvé admirable et légèrement inquiétant la capacité des humains et s'entourer de légendes et d'histoires plutôt que d'accepter la réalité comme elle était. Elle ne saurait dire à partir de quel moment c'était devenu ainsi puisqu'à l'origine leur existence était tout sauf secrète. Quand le déclic s'était-il opéré? Se demandait-elle souvent. Elle ne se souvenait plus. Tout comme elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que Dieu quittait progressivement son poste jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Comment un ange comme elle avait-il pu passer à côté de quelque chose d'aussi énorme? C'était très crispant de reconnaître sa propre faiblesse. Tout comme les autres, les premiers millénaires de sa vie s'étaient déroulés en admiration devant son père et il lui avait fallu énormément de temps pour se rendre compte que cela n'avait jamais été ce que désirait Dieu. Et c'était sûrement en partie pour ça qu'il avait décidé de vivre incognito parmis les humains.

Mélusine observa avec attention les peintures encore visibles sur les murs et elle songea que la religion était une mauvaise chose. Tout ce que les humains avaient fait en leur nom l'avait d'abords rendue malade de honte et d'abjections envers eux. Pour elle, ils n'avaient été rien d'autre qu'une race inférieur et maladive pendant plusieurs siècles. Ainsi, la disparition d'un de ses frères dans leurs rangs l'avait empli d'une incompréhension totale. Il lui avait fallu énormément de temps pour le comprendre et quelques coups de poings de Luna aussi. Luna, une chasseuse hors pair qu'elle aimait bien taquiner quand elle en ressentait l'envie. Cette punk aux cheveux bleus lui avait montré que les humains étaient loins d'être de simple animaux inférieur aux anges. Et maintenant, Mélusine en venait presque à ressentir le contraire. Quand elle voyait que encore plusieurs de ses frères se leurraient en pensant recevoir des ordres de Dieu alors que tout montrait qu'il avait disparu, c'était désespérant. Au fil des siècles, ils avaient fini par devenir ce que les humaines avaient été au début de leur création.

Finalement, la jeune femme réserva une chambre dans un hotel luxueu, elle n'eut aucun mal à faire croire au réserviste qu'elle avait déjà payé, puis elle s'installa sur son balcon en appréciant la vue depuis le dernier étage. Ses ailes la démangeaient depuis quelques jours maintenant mais elle essayait de s'astreindre à une vie normale pour voir à quoi cela ressemblait vraiment. Luna appelait ça l'ennuie. Mais, elle n'y voyait bien sûr aucun rapport, elle essayait juste de mieux les comprendre. Soudain, son verre qu'elle tenait dans la main se transforma en une magnifique rose dont la tige toujours couverte d'épines perça la peau douce de sa main. Pas inquiète pour un sous, Mélusine laissa échapper un léger soupir d'exaspération avant de lécher distraitement le sang rouge qui avait coulé le long de sa paume. Un petit bruit lui apprit que son empêcheur de tourner en rond se sentait légèrement mal à l'aise, pour son plus grand plaisir malgré son calme apparent.

_ Que me vaut ta visite Gabriel? Demanda Mélusine en continuant son activité avec une application qui relevait presque de la torture psychologique.

_Je viens seulement de m'enquérir de l'état de ma très chère soeur, déclara celui-ci en apparaissant devant elle avec une assurance qui aurait pu être désarmante si elle ne connaissait pas aussi bien son frère.

_ A d'autre, répliqua t-elle. Je sais que tu ne fais jamais rien sans rien Trickster.

_ Touché, reconnu t-il avec trop de bonnes grâces pour être honnête. Le retour de Lucifer se fait de plus en plus imminent et les autres aimeraient savoir de quel côté tu te rangeras quand il sera là.

_ Gabriel, reprit-elle légèrement agacée, on sait tout aussi bien l'un comme l'autre que ni toi ni moi ne parlais aux "autres" et que jamais tu ne ferais quoi que ce soit pour eux.

_ Quoi? Feignit-il d'être blessé dans sa fierté. Comment peux-tu ainsi douter de moi?"

Mélusine eut un regard équivoque et son camarade hocha nonchalamment les épaules. Elle ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait autant être… Lui! Insaisissable et changeant, un trickster en un mot. Pourtant, il avait bien été un ange à l'origine, même un archange! Mais, le plus important était de ne pas le laisser voir qu'il pouvait l'atteindre sinon cette conversation n'aurait pas de fin.

_ Je doute de tout très cher frère, ironisa Mélusine. Mais toi, tu es sur la première place de la personne la moins fiable.

_ Je suis blessé, dramatisa t-il en posant ses mains sur son coeur. Mel' pourquoi me parle tu ainsi?

_ Peut-être parce que je me trouvais en train de boire un cocktail tranquillement, cocktail que tu as sois dit au passant transformé en rose, et que tu as débarqué pour me vendre tout adorable histoire sur la venue de Lucifer sur terre et savoir l'avis que j'ai sur la question. Bref, je vais t'épargner la peine de continuer à me mener en bateau : non je ne compte pas m'allier à Lucifer pour tuer Dieu et éradiquer les humains. Mais bon, ça tu le savais déjà alors que veux-tu réellement?

_ Ne le prends pas comme ça Mel, fit Gabriel visiblement déçu qu'elle ne participe pas à son amusement et il claqua des doigts pour que son verre reprenne sa forme initiale. Je me demandais seulement comment tu allais."

Et, disant cela, il s'installa sur une chaise face à elle avant d'afficher une sourire ravie et confiant qui termina de déstabiliser Mélusine. En moins de dix minutes il avait réussis à la faire passer par divers sentiments plus rapidement encore que Luna quand elle lui montrait des films français. Pourquoi cet ange ne correspondait à aucun autre qu'elle avait pu fréquenter jusqu'ici? Ni à aucun humain aussi d'ailleurs. Elle ne savait jamais comment traiter avec lui et à chaque fois qu'elle pensait avoir réussis à prendre l'ascendant sur lui, il trouvait une nouvelle pirouette pour reprendre l'avantage.

_ Je vais très bien, déclara t-elle bien décidée à ne pas lui montrer à quel point il la rendait à la fois curieuse et perplexe. Merci de demander maintenant tu peux me laisser tranquille.

_ Hé Mel' tu es vraiment trop méchante avec moi, bouda t-il. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça?

_ Tu as enfermé Luna dans une boucle de douze heures pendant 1 mois, lui rappela t-elle visiblement furieuse.

_ Oh ça, fit Gabriel étonné qu'elle en ait eu vent. Elle avait essayé de me planter une branche dans le coeur !

_ Branche qui ne pouvais rien te faire vu que tu es un ange.

_ Et mon orgueil alors? S'écria t-il dramatiquement.

_Tu n'étais quand même pas obligé de lui faire revivre en boucle la mort de son père, c'est d'un mauvais goût détestable, jugea t-elle intraitable."

Et il était hors de question qu'elle lui avoue qu'elle même ne comprenait pas ce qu'il y avait de mal dans cette blague mais Luna avait tellement insisté que Mélusine avait décidé de faire payer cher cette plaisanterie à son investigateur.

_Je ne te connaissais pas aussi pointilleuse, reprocha t-il visiblement ennuyé par son comportement.

_C'est toi qui aime les humains mais tu leur fais subir les pires plaisanteries douteuses que je n'ai jamais vu.

_Qui aime bien châtie bien!

_N'importe quoi, soupira Mélusine.

_Comme tu veux princesse, mais ça fait bien sept siècles qu'on a pas pris le temps de discuter, alors here we go!

_Je n'ai rien à dire, élucida Mélusine qui appréciait peu qu'il rappelle ce genre de mauvais souvenirs à sa mémoire. Et toi? Toujours à te faire passer pour Loki?

_Je préfère le terme de Trickster, ces magiciens sont fascinants! Et j'ai trouvé un duo de cobayes tout particulièrement amusants, expliqua t-il visiblement enjoué de parler de ses expériences.

_J'en ai entendu parler aussi, avoua la jeune femme en croisant les jambes agréablement surprise de trouver le temps agréable avec son congénère. Mais à ce qui paraît ils ont fini par te coincer."

Un point pour moi, songea t-elle en avisant son expression qui donnait la sensation qu'il avait avalé quelque chose de particulièrement acide.

_C'était un coup de chance, se justifia t-il."

Mélusine lui lança un regard entendu et il gonfla les joues comme un enfant vexé ce qui la fit rire intérieurement. Elle le trouva même _attendrissant._ A ce moment là, elle réalisa que quelque chose n'allait pas.

_Bon, ce fut très sympa de discuter avec toi, déclara t-elle en se levant, mais j'ai à faire. Alors à la prochaine.

Gabriel n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste car elle disparut purement et simplement dans un claquement de doigt sec. L'archange songea que les choses étaient loin de s'être arrangé mais au moins cette fois-ci, elle ne l'avait pas accueillis avec un poignard dans le coeur. Ce qui était un net progrès à noter et féliciter dans sa thérapie de réconciliation avec ses congénères, dont il faisait accessoirement partie même s'il aimait à l'oublier.

-Bon prochaine étape, trouver sa planque.

Et, avec un petit sourire ravie, il disparut à son tour.

_T'as failli louper l'heure du dîner, se moqua Luna en la voyant débarquer au milieu de son salon.

_ Je ne mange pas.

La chasseuse aux cheveux bleus se retient de lui faire remarquer que c'était un jeu de mot car elle savait que dan cet état là, elle était peu ouverte aux remarques sur les habitudes humaines. Mélusine passa devant elle sans même lui lancer un regard puis elle alla s'enfermer dans son bunker personnel. Comme d'habitude, Luna se leva, vérifia que la sécurité était bien en place et que personne ne pouvait y entrer, pas même des anges ou lucifer. D'ailleurs, elle attendait un démon, dénommé Crowley, qui devait arriver sous peu et elle espérait qu'il ne serait pas en retard car elle avait besoin de son aide pour une chasse sur un démon particulièrement retors et vicieux. Luna désactiva la plupart des protections de la maison, à l'exception de celles qui protégeaient Mélusine, puis elle attendit patiemment. Elle fut agréablement surprise en voyant qu'il était en avance. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle crut.

_ Qui êtes vous? Demanda t-elle en se rendant compte que l'homme qui lui faisait face n'était pas le démon qu'elle attendait.

_Quel endroit pitoyable, commenta le nouveau venu avec une moue tellement dédaigneuse qu'elle aurait pu tuer quelqu'un seulement en la regardant.

Et, il n'en fallait pas plus pour mettre en pétard la chasseuse au tempérament de feu et légèrement susceptible.

_ Cassez vous de chez moi! Hurla t-elle en s'élançant sur l'inconnu.

Celui-ci la regarda venir avec une suffisance encore plus énervante et quand elle ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, une vive lumière l'éblouit tandis qu'un bruit strident la coupa dans son élan. Les deux combinés provoquèrent une douleur insupportable et elle tomba à genoux. Puis, plus rien.

0000

Mélusine se réveilla en sursaut. Et, à l'instant même où elle ouvrit les yeux elle eut des sueurs froides. Depuis quand dormait-elle? Un ange ne dors jamais! A moins d'être particulièrement épuisé ou sous une forme presque humaine. Un étrange sentiment l'envahit tandis qu'elle se sentait soudainement plus fragile. Quelque chose ne tournait décidément pas rond, pourtant elle aurait dû se trouver dans son bunker, l'endroit le plus sûr sur terre où aucun ange ne pouvait l'atteindre. Soudain, quelque chose gémit dans le noir. Mélusine pouvait distinguer des formes et elle n'était vraiment pas au bon endroit. Elle chercha un interrupteur tout en se rapprochant lentement du son qui s'était accentué depuis qu'il avait commencé.

_Non pas ça…

D'un seul coup, la jeune femme perdit toute sa superbe et elle s'écroula à moitié sur le berceau de bois.

_Pas encore non….Raymonnet...

Mélusine regarda le bébé qui dormait en ressentant une sensation pire qu'un coup de poignard dans la poitrine. Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter un tel châtiment à nouveau ? N'avait-elle pas déjà assez souffert?

_Ma dame, que faites vous ici en pleine nuit, s'étonna soudainement une voix.

Elle réussit à reconnaître à l'ombre d'une bougie le visage de sa gouvernante de l'époque dont le visage avait été presque effacé par le temps mais qui apparaissait maintenant devant elle comme une véritable personne. Etait-elle remontée dans le temps? Ou n'avait-elle fait que rêver jusqu'ici? Sa tête se mit à tourner.

_Allez vous recoucher ma dame, je m'occupe de votre fils, la rassura la brave femme en lui donnant sa main pour la guider jusqu'à sa chambre.

Mélusine se laissa faire, encore sous le choc de se retrouver dans son pire cauchemars. Ou meilleur souvenirs. Elle n'arrivait pas encore à déterminer si ce qui lui arrivait était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Elle hésita une fraction de seconde devant le lit immense qui se livrait devant elle comme un appel à abandonner ses doutes. Mais, elle n'eut pas à faire le premier pas car deux bras puissants l'attrapèrent pour l'enserrer tendrement sous la chaleur d'une couverture épaisse.

_Vous ne pouviez pas vous passer de notre petit dernier, se moqua une voix qu'elle reconnut à son timbre rauque et légèrement moqueur.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle apprécie les hommes à l'humour douteux? Mélusine se blottit contre le torse large et musclé.

_Vous êtes bien silencieuse ce soir ma dame, se moqua t-il en la voyant ainsi agir.

_Raymond, soupira t-elle avec un bonheur coupable dans le plaisir de pouvoir à nouveau prononcer ce prénom chéri.

_Ne vous inquiétez pas, il est en sécurité dans le château, la rassura t-il en mésinterprétant son comportement. Vos cauchemars ne sont que de simples cauchemars, personne ne leur fera du mal.

C'était ça. Elle avait rêvé avant que tout ne se produise. Elle revivait son meilleur souvenir. Et ensuite, viendrait le pire.

_Je m'excuse de vous avoir inquiétez, fit-elle finalement en trouvant encore un peu de courage en elle pour affronter ce qui était entrain de se passer malgré elle. Vous vous souvenez quel jour nous sommes demain?

_Samedi, évidemment.

_Et vous vous souvenez de votre promesse? Insista t-elle désirant plus que tout modifier le drame de sa vie.

_Bien entendu. Vous serez entièrement tranquille et pourrez profiter de vos quartiers comme vous l'entendez.

_Je vous fais confiance, souffla t-elle en ravalant l'amère desespoire qui commençait à la ronger.

_Ne vous inquiétez pas ma dame, je ne vous trahirais jamais.

Si seulement, songea t-elle, si seulement cela pouvait être vrai.

Le lendemain, elle fut réveillée par le soleil s'infiltrant dans la chambre. Ces craintes se confirmèrent, pour dormir ainsi elle ne pouvait qu'à redevenu humaine. A nouveau dépendante des caprices du paradis et de ses anges vicieux. Raymond avait disparu, preuve qu'il tenait son engagement jusqu'ici, alors elle retira vivement les draps du lit pour laisser apparaître ses jambes. Ou, plutôt, ce qu'elles étaient devenues. Une queue de serpent, épaisse et encombrante. Quelle ironie. Elle ange du bon sens transformait en monstre hideux et surtout à moitié serpent, animal du doute et venimeux. Quel déchéance, tout cela pour avoir voulu montrer aux autres anges que les humains n'étaient pas si mauvais. Visiblement, ils n'avaient pas appréciés le départ de Gabriel et maintenant qu'un autre ange veille le faire, cela les avait clairement mis en rogne. Alors, c'était elle qui payait les pots cassés. Si seulement Raymond tenait sa promesse. Mais, elle avait déjà vécu ce moment, elle savait ce qui allait se passer ensuite.

Avec une agilité acquise après des années d'exercices, Mélusine se laissa tomber au sol et glissa sans problème jusqu'au miroir qu'elle avait fait installer dans la salle adjacente et qui contenait un immense bain pour qu'elle puisse s'y reposer sans aucun problème. Une telle installation coûtait beaucoup d'argents mais son royaume était prospère. La jeune femme s'observa un long moment d'un regard critique : ses ailes d'anges brillaient d'un blanc pur qui tranchait nettement avec le vert sombre des écailles de sa queue tandis que sa peau beige semblait douter entre les deux.

_A la fois ange, humain et monstre, quelle ironie, remarqua t-elle une énième fois. Est-ce vraiment le châtiment que Dieu réserve à ceux qui ne souhaitent que le bonheur de tous?

Le soleil se coucha à l'horizon sans qu'aucun incident ne survienne. Mélusine agita nerveusement sa queue dans l'eau mouillant ainsi ses plumes ce qu'elle détestait par dessus tout. Mais elle était agacée et perdue, deux sentiments qu'elle n'aimait pas non plus. Quelque chose se jouait d'elle. Jusqu'ici elle s'était laissée faire par dépits mais maintenant elle voulait savoir ce qui se tramait réellement.

En quelques secondes, l'eau se troubla pour se mettre à briller intensément jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente à nouveau ses deux jambes s'agiter dans le bassin. Mélusine sortit de là et alla ouvrir la porte comme à son habitude tout en réfléchissant à qui pouvait bien être derrière tout ça. La première pensée qui lui venait à l'esprit était Gabriel. Après tout, il aimait ce genre de tour pendable mais même ça c'était trop mesquin de sa part. Elle le tenait peut-être en trop haute estime mais c'était lui-même qui l'avait aidée lorsque cet évènement était véritablement arrivé.

_Bonsoir ma dame, voici votre cher Raymonnet, présenta son mari et seigneur du domaine en tenant leur bébé dans ses bras, je me suis dis que vous aimeriez le voir après toute une journée sans lui.

-Oh…, soupira Mélusine en oubliant instantanément tout ses tracas.

Revoir ainsi son enfant valait absolument tout ce qu'elle avait. Elle aurait tout donné pour pouvoir tous les revoir et les chérir. Son petit dernier babillait joyeusement en tentant d'attraper les mèches blondes de sa mère qui descendaient jusqu'à sa poitrine.

_Vous êtes une mère formidable, commenta Raymond en la regardant, et une femme ravissante.

-Charmeur, plaisanta Mélusine en riant.

Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas été aussi heureuse? Sincèrement heureuse?

_J'ai tenu ma promesse, fit-il remarquer, une fois de plus!

_Et j'en suis ravie, reconnue la jeune femme en souriant Mais il faudra continuer ainsi toute notre vie.

_Je ferais n'importe quoi pour vous garder à mes côtés, déclara Raymond en les prenant tout les deux dans ses bras.

A partir de là, Mélusine perdit le contrôle. Elle était tellement heureuse qu'elle oublia que ce qu'elle vivait n'était pas normale. Elle s'oublia dans les bras de son mari, dans le sourire de son enfant. Elle redevient humaine durant une nuit : elle retrouva l'espoir et son poison enivrant qui la laissa rêver à un meilleur lendemain.

Mélusine fut réveillée violemment. On l'attrapa par les cheveux pour la tirer durement sur le sol, elle se débattit et hurla sans comprendre ce qui arrivait. Avec horreur elle vit le visage de Raymond à deux centimètres du sien.

_Vous m'avez trahit sorcière!

_Non attends! Le conjura t-elle. Je peux tout t'expliquer!

_Je n'écouterais pas un mot de plus qui sors de ta bouche!

Elle eut beau supplier et promettre, il continua de la traîner dans tout le château, toujours par les cheveux. Elle se sentit humiliée et dégradée mais elle savait que ce n'était pas le pire à venir. Ils dévalèrent les escaliers, la douleur de ses sentiments se mêla à celle du sang qui coulait de ses jambes mais ce n'était toujours rien comparé à ce qui allait arriver. La maisonnée du château sortit de sa torpeur et les serviteurs et courtisans commencèrent à se rassembler jusqu'à former une foule compacte dans la salle du trône. Raymond l'y jeta sans ménagement et la mâchoire de Mélusine heurta le sol la sonnant pendant quelques secondes.

Quand elle reprit ses esprits se fut pour entendre Raymond l'insulter et la renier elle ainsi que sa descendance devant tout le domaine comme témoin. Puis, elle les vit. D'abords ce fut le sang chaud et épais qui coula sur son visage encore collé contre le sol. Elle savait ce qu'elle allait voir mais elle ne pouvait y échapper. Neuf corps. Mutilés. Neuf enfants. Défigurés. Neuf parts d'elle-même. Assassinés. Ses neufs fils reposaient sur le sol dans des positions grotesques tandis que leurs visages avaient conservés leur expression douloureuse de leur mort. Alors, Mélusine hurla. A s'en arracher les cordes vocales.

_Emmenez moi le dernier, commanda Raymond.

_Non tout sauf ça! Je vous en supplie, s'écria Mélusine. Il est humain ! Complètement humain!

_ Alors tu reconnais enfin ne pas l'être toi, résuma son mari et seigneur.

_ Faites ce que vous voulez de moi mais épargnez le!

_ Non.

Et, sous ses yeux, il égorgea son bébé dont le sang tomba sur son visage horrifié. Ensuite, il retourna la dague contre lui et la planta adroitement dans la poitrine. Le grand seigneur tomba à genoux et Mélusine le rattrapa in extremis.

_ Pourquoi, sanglota t-elle en serrant les deux corps sans vies. Pourquoi!

Ses larmes se mêlèrent à celles de Raymond et sa douleur ne fit que s'amplifier tandis que la foule commençaient à s'en prendre à eux.

Mais, avant que tout dégénère, la vision se brouilla et Mélusine se retrouva à nouveau dans son bunker.

_ Alors qu'as-tu pensé de ce petit voyage dans le temps? Demanda une voix désagréable.

_ Zachariah, cracha Mélusine dont les larmes coulaient toujours. J'aurais dû savoir qu'il n'y a que toi d'assez tordus pour imaginer une telle chose!

_Je ne vois pas ce que tu me reproches, déclara t-il en haussant les épaules négligemment. Grâce à moi tu as pu retrouver ta chère petite famille… De sous race abjectes.

_ Je t'interdis de parler d'eux ainsi! S'emporta Mélusine en dégainant sa dague.

_ Que compte tu faire avec ça? Se moqua t-il. Tu crois vraiment que je serais venu seul? Allons, sois réaliste tu as perdu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux? Demanda t-elle finalement en décidant de gagner le plus possible de temps pour trouver une autre solution.

_ La guerre contre Lucifer va bientôt commencer et nous avons besoin de tout les anges disponibles, même ceux comme toi.

_ Hors de question.

_ Je me doutais que tu répondrais ça, soupira t-il théâtralement, cette petite mise en scène n'a t-elle donc servi à rien? Tu dois comprendre que ce que tu as réellement vécu ce jour là peut changer si tu acceptes de venir avec nous.

_ Changer? S'étonna Mélusine. Pourquoi… C'est vous qui avez manipulé Raymond? Compris t-elle soudainement.

Zachariah eut un petit sourire méprisant et la jeune femme ressentit une haine tellement brûlante qu'elle crut pouvoir s'embraser instantanément.

_ Vous êtes des monstres! Même les démons sont mieux que vous!

_ ça reste encore à prouver, répliqua t-il tranquillement. Acceptes-tu de nous rejoindre maintenant?

_ Désolé d'interrompre ton monologue Zachary mais je crois que la mademoiselle ne veut pas venir avec toi alors tu es prié d'aller te faire voir!

Le séraphin eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'une éblouissante lumière envahis la salle et il disparut instantanément.

_ Alors Méli, contente de me voir? Demanda Gabriel avec un sourire joviale.

_ Il faut que je tue Zachariah, déclara Melusine d'une voix blanche.

_ Whatever you want !

Gabriel l'emmena loin du bunker et elle l'en aurait remercié si seulement elle en avait encore eu la force. Elle était tout simplement épuisée et complètement vidée émotionnellement. Il était affreusement affolant pour elle de se rendre compte à quel point elle pouvait encore être affectée par son passé et par un quelconque acte de ses congénères. Mais, le plus étonnant restait sûrement aussi à quel point Gabriel n'avait pas changé. Était ce une bonne ou une mauvaise chose elle ne savait pas encore vraiment. Pour l'instant, elle préféra mettre de côté toutes ses questions et ses soucis pour plus tard pour se concentrer sur le plus important dans l'immédiat.

_ Je dois appeler Luna, décréta Mélusine en arrivant dans la planque de son camarade après qu'il les y ait emmené en volant.

_ Je suis sur que Zacaharian ne lui as rien fait, c'est pire qu'une teigne ton animal de compagnie, se moqua allègrement Gabriel avec un sourire entendu.

Elle le fusilla de son regard avant de dégainer son téléphone avec humeur en ignorant sa remarque. L'ange composa de mémoire le numéro de son amie et pria, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, à chaque sonnerie pour qu'elle décroche.

_ Allez Luna! Maugréa t-elle à bout de nerfs.

Si jamais ils avaient osé s'en prendre à elle ! Elle jurait devant dieux qu'elle leur ferait regretter d'avoir osé poser leurs sales pâtes sur elle ! La torture qu'elle leur infligerait serait atroce et sans fin!

_ Mélusine ! S'exclama soudainement une voix au bout du fil.

_ Luna!

_ Oh sérieux j'ai jamais été aussi contente d'entendre ta voix de moralisatrice ! Soupira la chasseuse à l'autre bout du file tellement elle était soulagée.

_ Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Ou es-tu ? Demanda l'ange sans paraître offensée et en se livrant à un interrogatoire en règle.

_ Ca va, je vais bien. J'ai eu de la chance, Crowley est arrivé juste à temps et il m'a emmenée loin de ce taré, lui expliqua t-elle. Il m a dis que ce type était un ange qui en avait après toi, c'est vrai ? Tu vas bien?

_ Oui. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, fit elle.

_ Tu es sûr, un mot de toi et je ramène l'artillerie lourde, ce ne serait pas le premier ange à qui je dois expliquer la vie.

_ Merci, murmura Mélusine qui ressentait un étrange contentement en l'entendant ainsi réagir. Remercie Crowley pour moi et reste avec lui, au moins jusqu'à ce que je te rappelle.

Mélusine raccrocha rapidement pour éviter que son amie tente d'argumenter et elle songea avec ironie que maintenant les démons étaient devenus plus fiables que les anges. Dieu devait se retourner dans sa tombe, ou son lit, ou son sac de couchage ou son tacos. Bref, là où il était peu importe où c'était.

_ Je vais vraiment tuer ce petit con, repris Mélusine pour reprendre le sens de ses priorités avec un pragmatisme complètement angélique.

_ Ils vont te mener la vie encore plus dur maintenant Méli, prédit Gabriel en prenant ses aises dans son appartement qui ressemblait plus à une suite luxueuse d'un président qu'à la cachette d'un ange en fuite.

_ Ils peuvent bien essayer, décréta t-elle. Après ça, il est hors de question que je laisse Zacharia s'en tirer.

_ Tu veux en parler? Proposa l'archange sans trop d'espoir de réussir dans sa requête.

Le regard noir de son amie ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid et il se contenta de grignoter sa barre de céréale avec toute la grâce d'un écureuil en phase d'amassage de provision. Mélusine le regarda faire abasourdie avant d'éclater tout simplement de rire.

_ Je crois que c'est la première fois que je vois un ange rire, commenta Gabriel qui en avait lâché sa gourmandise.

_ Luna m'a donnée des leçons, se justifia Mélusine en détournant le regard.

_ Tu as changé de sujet, fit-il simplement remarquer.

_ ça aussi c'est Luna qui me l'a appris.

Gabriel leva les yeux aux ciels.

_ Si tu ne veux pas en parler suffit de le dire je n'en ferais pas un drame Méli, promit-il.

_ C'est que… Tant que je n'en parle pas…

_ Je sais que ce n'est pas facile d'exprimer ce qu'on ressent, la rassura Gabriel en passant lentement un bras autour de son épaule. Je suis passé par là aussi.

La jeune ange frissonna à ce contact mais elle ne le repoussa pas. Heureusement, elle ne pouvait pas lire dans l'esprit de son camarade car celui-ci était littéralement entrain de fêter intérieurement le premier contact physique avec Mélusine depuis près de 6 siècles. C'était le plus beau moment de sa vie. Mais, il devait garder le contrôle de ses émotions s'il ne voulait pas la brusquer.

_ Tant que je n'en parle pas, avoua Mélusine, c'est comme si tout n'avait été qu'un cauchemars qui n'était pas vraiment arriver…

Gabriel savait exactement de quoi elle parlait, lui-même passait son temps à faire comme si rien n'était arrivé. Pourtant, il avait dû assister à la lutte à mort à laquelle s'était livrée ses deux frères. Cela avait été tout simplement atroce à regarder, impuissant, depuis il préférait vivre sous l'identité du Trickster plutôt de que se souvenir de ce qui c'était passé et le rôle qu'il avait joué dedans.

_ C'est normale, la rassura t-il en se sentant étrangement compatissant.

_ Non ça ne l'est pas, asséna t-elle, nous avons été créée par Dieu pour veiller sur l'humanité et vois ce que nous faisons. Vois à quelle boucherie se livrent les séraphins et même les archanges… Tu m'étonne qu'il soit parti et nous ai laissé tout seul.

_ Un point pour toi, reconnu Gabriel, je ne suis pas du genre complexe d'Oedipe comme les autres mais peut-être que nous pourrons faire la différence.

_ Toi et moi? S'étonna Mélusine.

_ C'est déjà pas mal non, ironisa t-il en faisant apparaître des friandises devant elle.

_ Mais c'est des _oublies_ , s'étonna l'ange en redécouvrant son dessert préféré.

_ Quelle coïncidence, fit faussement Gabriel en souriant en la voyant manger avec appétit.

Mélusine s'oublia un instant en redécouvrant les saveurs de ce plat au miel qu'elle aimait temps. Le goût lui ramena un flot de sensations et de souvenirs à demi enfouis, si elle n'avait pas été un ange, elle était presque sûr qu'elle aurait pu pleurer. Gabriel avait raison, elle le savait. Son neutralisme avait assez duré et pour ce que cela lui avait apporté… Quitte à devoir supporter ces confrères aux complexes disproportionnés, autant leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce.

De son côté, l'archange regardait sa compagne avec un drôle de sentiment. Il la connaissait depuis tellement longtemps et avait malheureusement passé une partie de sa vie à ignorer tout ceux qui n'étaient pas ses frères. Après que ceux-ci se soient livrés à un fratricide ignominieux, il avait essayé d'oublier ses origines et quitté le paradis, ce n'était que bien plus tard qu'il avait à nouveau recroisé le chemin d'un ange. Bien entendu, comme il avait été le premier à quitter le nid, personne ne l'avait poursuive, c'était trop inattendue et il avait eu le temps de brouiller les pistes pour se libérer d'eux. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas songé une seule seconde que d'autres pourraient suivre son modèle. Trop habitué à être un marginale, il n'avait pas pensé devenir un exemple. Pourtant, c'était ce qui été arrivé, mais cette fois-ci les supérieurs avaient été sur le qui-vive et il était pour eux hors de question de laisser un autre enfant de Dieu prendre le mauvais chemin. Au finale, ce qui été arrivé à Mélusine était entièrement de sa faute.

0000

Il avait senti depuis quelques temps que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Mais il s'était tellement amusé dans les pays Nordique sous les traits du Dieu Loki qu'il avait oublié rapidement ces étranges prémonitions. Jusqu'à ce qu'une mauvaise blague ne se retourne contre lui et qu'il se retrouve obligé d'attacher une partie beaucoup trop sensible de son anatomie à la barbe d'une chèvre pour faire rire une déesse légèrement trop susceptible. N'ayant donc pas vraiment apprécié ce tour de passe passe, il avait décidé de prendre une petite pause parmis le panthéon nordique pour voir ce qui mettait ainsi en éveilles tout ses sens angéliques. Cela l'avait mené en France en treizième siècle alors que les seigneurs se partageaient plus ou moins tranquillement le pays. Gabriel s'était promené, et c'était bien amusé à faire des tours à des nobles qui ne demandaient qu'à être berné et manipulé tellement il était facile de les mener par le bout du nez. Il passa plusieurs années ainsi à s'amuser dans les environs, oubliant de temps à autres ce qu'il était venu y faire, jusqu'à tomber par hasard sur ce qui l'avait guidé jusqu'ici.

Il se trouvait dans la cours du seigneur Lusignan dont il avait entendu la renommée jusqu'à l'autre bout du royaume. Beaucoup disaient qu'ils étaient benis par les cieux et que Dieu veillait sur eux et leur nombreuse progéniture. Et comme il avait du temps à perdre, et de l'ennui à revendre, il était venu voir s'il n'y avait pas une histoire louche dessous cette réussite visiblement extraordinaire. Qu'elle n'avait pas été sa surprise quand il avait découvert, siégeant aux côtés Raymond de Lusignan, Mélusine une de ses camarades angéliques. Gabriel s'était alors fondu dans la masse pour observer l'étrange couple qui dirigeait les environs. Il avait entendu quelques rumeurs mais rien ne laissait présager que leur entourage soit au courant de ses origines célestes. Mais, il était tout de même surpris, il n'était pas au courant d'une quelconque mission dans les environs.

Au bout d'un certains temps, voyant qu'il ne trouvait rien à leur reprocher, il décida qu'il était temps de faire une approche en direction de Mélusine. Il ne se souvenait plus vraiment d'elle, après tout il s'était rarement mélangé avec ses autres compatriotes mais il l'avait aperçue une fois ou deux au paradis.

_ Quelqu'un demande à vous recevoir ma dame, annonça un de serviteurs de Mélusine.

_ A-t-il dit comment il s'appelait? Demanda t-elle tranquillement en berçant son dernier né contre son sein.

_ Gabrielle, mais il n'a dis ne pas avoir de nom de famille.

_ Faites le entrer, ordonna t-elle en sentant un frisson la parcourir à l'entente de se prénom qui lui semblait faire partie d'un passé maintenant révolu.

Le page s'inclina bien bas devant elle avant de s'effacer discrètement tout en laissant entrer l'inconnu. Mélusine le dévisagea à l'instant où il pénétrait dans la salle et elle sentit son coeur s'emballer malgré elle. C'était la première fois qu'il posait véritablement son regard sur elle, c'était à la fois un grand honneur pour elle mais aussi une source d'inquiétudes. Elle n'avait pas vu d'anges depuis maintenant près de vingt ans!

_ Que me vaut ta visite ? S'étonna t-elle en essayant de garder un ton autant polie que maîtrisé.

_ Il est difficile d'ignorer les rumeurs qui courent à ton sujet, déclara t-il avec ce sourire à moitié moqueur et à moitié provocateur dont elle se souvenait encore.

_ Je pensais que tu ne voulais plus rien à voir avec nous, fit remarquer Mélusine.

_ Nous? Es-tu vraiment toujours un ange? Demanda Gabriel après s'être assuré que personne ne les écoutait.

_ Je… C'est compliqué, avoua la jeune femme en allant reposer son enfant dans son berceau derrière elle.

_ As-tu quitté le paradis toi aussi?

_ Oui…

Mélusine se retourna et eut un petit sourire triste.

_ Mais j'ai eu moins de chance que toi.

_ Pourquoi dis-tu cela? Et pourquoi être partie? Je sais que mon départ a dû vous traumatiser mais quand même, ironisa t-il incapable de rester sérieux.

_ Zachariah n'a pas apprécié que tu nous quittes ainsi, lui apprit Mélusine mortellement sérieuse. Quand j'ai fais savoir que moi aussi je désirais descendre sur Terre cela n'a pas vraiment été pour lui plaire.

_ Ils t'ont pris des ailes? S'emporta Gabriel qui malgré tout resté attaché à leurs attributs angéliques.

_ Non. Ils ont décidé de faire un pari.

L'archange frissonna à ce mot. Il était naturellement quelqu'un de jour et blagueur mais imaginer que ses camarades aient voulus s'essayer à ce genre de choses lui faisaient présager rien de bon.

_ J'ai voulu leur expliquer que les humaines méritaient qu'on leur donne une chance, et étrangement ils ont accepté. Ils ont seulement trouvé plus intéressant de faire un pari : si je suis capable de rester avec un humain jusqu'à sa mort alors ils accepteront de revoir leur jugement. Par contre, cet humain devra ne jamais me voir le samedi de chaque semaine car ce jour là je ne peux pas conserver cette forme humaine.

_ Tu redeviens un ange chaque samedi? S'étonna Gabriel.

_ Si c'était seulement ça, soupira Mélusine. Ils m'ont à moitié transformée en monstre. Et je ne peux plus utiliser mes pouvoirs angéliques le temps du pari.

_ C'est moi ou dirait que tu ne peux pas gagner?

_ ça fait déjà vingt ans, s'offusqua la jeune femme. Je fais confiance à Raymond!

Gabriel haussa un sourcil moqueur mais il se retient de faire un quelconque commentaire sur son avis. Après tout, elle avait déjà beaucoup de courage de jouer ainsi avec ses supérieurs pour aider les humains. C'était déjà beaucoup plus que ce que lui-même avait osé faire.

_ Si tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas à me le faire savoir, déclara t-il finalement.

_ Comment te trouverais-je? Demanda Mélusine en faisant un signe de la main pour lui rappeler que pour l'heur elle était coupée de ses pouvoirs.

_ Demande à voir Rumpelstiltskin.

Gabriel aurait aimé ne plus jamais entendre parler de Mélusine jusqu'à ce que son seigneur meurt de vieillesse. Malheureusement, il ne pu ignorer les manigances qui commencèrent à naître dans leur entourage. Oui, il était resté. Plus ou moins par curiosité, et aussi parce qu'il se sentait légèrement responsable de la jeune ange. Au début, ce ne furent qu'une conversation surprise dans une auberge entre deux serviteurs de la maisonnée, puis un noble racontant une anecdote pas vraiment adorable sur Mélusine à un autre noble. C'était étrange, encore plus que ces médisances avaient commencé assez soudainement et sans aucun élément déclencheur apparent. Gabriel avait donc décidé de mener sa petite enquête mais en faisant cela, il avait commit la plus grosse erreur de sa vie : il s'était éloignée de Mélusine. Il avait été naïf pour la première fois et dernière fois de son existence car à ce moment là, il n'avait pas songé une seule fois à tourner son enquête vers le ciel. Il s'était renseigné dans d'autre seigneurie et avait ainsi laissé libre court à l'exécution du plan.

L'archange avait fait le tour du pays plusieurs fois sans comprendre d'où venait le problème ni les rumeurs étranges sur le compte de Mélusine. Et plus il s'éloignait du domaine moins il en entendait parler. Il lui fallut malheureusement trop de temps pour se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait décidément pas. Une inquiétude grandissante s'empara de lui et il se précipita au chateau de Mélusine pour l'avertir de son mauvais pressentiment.

Il était un archange. Les sentiments et les émotions étaient quelque chose qui n'étaient pas prévus dans leur conception. Pourtant, quand il pénétra dans le hall pour le retrouver dégoulinant de sang, la haine et la colère qu'il ressentit le fit trembler de rage. Puis, ces sentiments violents laissèrent place à un désaroie le plus totale quand il trouva Mélusine inconsciente au milieu des restes de ce qui avait été sa famille. Il en avait vu de choses durant son existence mais celle-ci resterait celle qui alimenterait le plus ses cauchemars.

Gabriel décida alors de s'occuper de son amie. Il la prit dans ses bras et la déposa dans sa cachette. Puis, il s'occupa des corps des enfants et du mari de Mélusine, le plus dur fut de rassembler les morceaux et de creuser les onze tombes. Jamais il ne s'était abaissé à enterrer ainsi des humains mais la peine qu'il ressentait pour l'ange le poussait à tout faire pour apaiser le plus possible son chagrin. Ensuite, il veilla sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille. Elle resta inconsciente pendant près de six mois. Il resta à son chevet pendant tout ce temps et il crut même qu'elle ne se réveillerais jamais. Après s'être occupé des corps, il en oublia la vengeance tellement il était inquiet pour elle. Et, quand elle se réveilla, il était trop tard pour rechercher les coupables.

Mais, le pire restait à venir. Même si elle avait récupéré ses pouvoirs angéliques, elle avait été bannie du paradis ayant perdu son pari avec les anges. Et, comme cadeau d'au revoir, elle continuait de se transformer tout les samedi. Face à tout ça, Mélusine resta muette. Gabriel aurait presque préféré qu'elle se mette à pleurer, hurler ou même qu'elle s'en prenne à lui mais son silence était encore pire. Pendant plusieurs mois encore il resta auprès d'elle, veillant à ce qu'elle ne manque de rien.

Il se souvenait lui-même de l'état dans lequel il était après que ses frères l'aient trahis alors il n'osait même pas imaginer ce que elle, elle devait ressentir. Lui, il avait pu en vouloir à quelqu'un, il n'avait pas vraiment perdu ses frères puisque leurs âmes existaient toujours. Mais Mélusine avait tout perdu, sa famille au paradis et celle qu'elle avait créée sur Terre. Le pire était qu'elle devait penser que tout était de sa faute. Il lui parla pendant de longues heures sans se vexer de son silence, il s'épuisa à lui raconter tout ce qu'il avait vu sur Terre pour essayer de lui redonner le sourire, ensuite il lui parla de la création de Dieu lui qui y avait assisté dès le début, enfin à court d'idées il commença à décrire ce qu'il voyait : les humains qui évoluaient lentement mais sûrement. Quand il n'eut plus rien à raconter, il commença à lui parler de ce qu'il ressentait. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il livrait ainsi ses sentiments à nus mais il voulait tout donner pour qu'elle aille mieux, même ce qu'il avait de plus précieux. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il eut l'étrange impression que le regard de Mélusine était devenu un peu moin terne, un peu plus brillant. Encouragé par cette évolution, il l'aida à sortir de la maison et l'emmena au milieu d'un village à proximité. La société française avait déjà évolué et commençait à sortir progressivement du moyen-âge. La jeune femme resta de long moment à observer ces créatures évoluer avec tant de vivacité, de courage, malgré leur espérance de vie si ridiculement courte.

Puis, un jour, un groupe d'enfant passa devant eux. Dix garçons. Un des plus jeunes trébucha à leurs pieds et Mélusine fit un mouvement pour l'aider à se relever. Gabriel resta abasourdie de l'avoir prendre une telle initiative mais avant qu'elle n'ait eut le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, un autre enfant plus âgé, sûrement le frère aîné, aida son benjamin. La jeune femme resta immobile comme choquée. Soudain, elle se tourna vers son ami.

_ Où sont mes enfants? Demanda t-elle les joues en larmes.

Gabriel avait alors pris sa main avec émotion pour la guider jusqu'à leurs tombes. Elle s'y était recueillis de longues heures en silence. L'archange l'avait laissé, préférant ne pas importuner cette retrouvaille.

Le lendemain, Mélusine se présenta devant sa cachette.

_ Merci, fit-elle simplement.

Gabriel fit un geste de la main comme si de rien n'était, il était encore difficile pour lui de lui sourire avec insouciance.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant? Lui demanda t-il tout de même curieux.

_ Vivre, répondit-elle laconiquement.

Il avait eu soudainement et furieusement envie de la prendre dans ses bras, il avait l'impression de n'avoir fait que la moitié du chemin et de la laisser encore à moitié blessée. Il voulait la réconforter et combler le vide qu'avait laissé sa famille dans son coeur. Mais, au contraire, il fit ce qu'il faisait toujours, il trouva un jeu de mot, une phrase d'esprit puis éclata de rire.

_ Au revoir, lança Mélusine avant de sortir à nouveau de sa vie.

0000

_ A quoi tu penses? Demanda Mélusine en le voyant perdu dans ses esprits.

Gabriel darda son regard ambré sur l'ange à ses côtés. Avoir re-songé à tout ça avait ravivé les regrets qu'il avait éprouvait avec l'époque. Et le temps qui s'était écoulé n'avait pas effacé leur intensité bien au contraire. Il avait envie de s'excuser auprès d'elle mais il n'y arrivait pas. Son regard émeraude le rendait incapable du moindre sérieux et il se contenta de la prendre dans ses bras.

_ Pourquoi tant de démonstration? Se figea la jeune femme.

Luna lui avait appris à ne pas s'horrifier dès que quelqu'un la prenait dans ses bras donc elle se laissa faire malgré la surprise de voir Gabriel faire une telle chose. Comment pouvait-il être aussi démonstratif?

_ Luna t'as fais suivre des cours à toi aussi? Conclu t-elle avec effarement. Tu sembles bien plus doué que moi, consta t-elle.

_ Je n'ai pas besoin de ta copine chasseuse pour être la perfection incarnée, répliqua Gabriel avec un orgueil tout à fait normale.

_ Si tu le dis. Bon qu'est-ce que tu proposes de faire maintenant?

_ J'imagine que tu connais aussi bien Sam et Dean Winchester que moi, ils sont les réceptacles respectivement de Lucifer et de Michael. Les anges de bas étages sont persuadés que le but est de stopper la résurrection de Lucifer mais ce qu'ils ignorent c'est que les séraphins, comme Zachariah, font tout pour qu'elle se réalise et que Michael tue pour de bon Lucifer.

_ Mais et l'humanité là dedans? S'insurgea Mélusine.

_ Ils se fichent des dommages collatéraux. Pour eux ça revient seulement à une autre apocalypse comme celle du temps de Moïse.

_ Et tu es d'accord? Avec eux?

_ Je ne sais pas vraiment, avoua Gabriel en se levant soudainement. J'en ai marre de vivre dans la peur de ce conflit depuis que je suis né. Parfois je me dis que ça serait aussi bien que mes frères se battent une bonne fois pour toute.

_ Mais pas à un tel prix! S'exclama Mélusine. Ce qui c'est passé avec Moïse était un cas extrême qui n'a rien à voir avec aujourd'hui! Dieu n'est même pas là pour prendre une telle décision!

_ Justement, certains pensent que c'est pour ça qu'il est partit. Et jugent que c'est à eux de reprendre le flambeau. Comme Raphael.

_ Tes frères sont vraiment irrattrapables, soupira Mélusine en soupirant. Je devrais peut-être leur prêter mes bouquins.

_ Tes bouquins?

_ Luna en avait marre de me donner des cours du coup elle a écrit des livres, expliqua t-elle en haussant les épaules comme si c'était normale.

_ Combien il y en a ? Demanda Gabriel qui redoutait presque autant il était curieux de connaître la réponse.

_ 42, pour l'instant.

L'archange la regarda avec stupeur avant d'éclater de rire.

_ Les anges jugeaient par une humaine aux cheveux bleus, on aura vraiment tout vu!

Sa bonne humeur fut contagieuse car Mélusine se mit à sourire aussi.

_ On commence par les anges alors? Proposa t-elle.

_ Il nous faut des armes, décréta Gabriel.

_ Aucun problème.

Melusine emmena Gabriel jusqu'à la planque qu'elle avait avec Luna. Enfin, elles en avaient plusieurs mais vu que la dernière était visiblement connue des anges, elle supposa qu'elle pourrait la retrouver à la deuxième de la liste -oui elles avaient fait une liste-. Et elle préféra ne pas l'appeler non plus : elle ne savait pas à quel point les anges avaient de l'avance sur elles alors elle préférait rester discrète et réduire les communications au minimum.

Mais, quand elle arriva, elle regretta vivement sa trop grande méfiance. Et le peu de pureté qui lui restait s'envola définitivement.

_ Je vais me faire nonne, décréta Gabriel.

_ Tu es un mec, répliqua Luna exaspérée. Arrêtez de faire vos fillettes c'est vous qui êtes arrivés sans prévenir d'abords ! On avait discuté de ça Mel'!

_ On avait pas parlé de _ça_! S'insurgea la jeune femme.

_ _Ça_ , ça s'appelle Crowley et ça peut te faire regretter ton insolence, dear, clama le Roi des croisements avec une pointe d'agacement dans celle d'ironie.

_ Je ne te parle pas à toi, coupa sèchement Mélusine, je suis l'ange du bon sens comment je pourrais cautionner une telle chose !

_ Screw you! Explosa Luna. You're not my mom! Do whatever you want i'm out! And you, you're going with me, ajouta t-elle en attrapant Crowley par sa cravate.

Le démon se laissa étonnamment faire mais il ne manqua pas de faire une mimique provocatrice en passant devant l'ange gardien qui fulminait de le voir partir ainsi.

_ Tu veux en discuter ? Proposa Gabriel une fois qu'ils furent sortis de la pièce.

_ Non! Luna est une grande fille, elle fait ce qu'elle veut. Prenons les armes et allons-y.

Gabriel se garda bien de lui faire remarquer qu'elle ne semblait pas penser un traître mot de ce qu'elle venait de dire et se contenta de la suivre dans l'armurerie. Ils embarquèrent toutes les épées angéliques qu'ils trouvèrent ainsi que quelques autres joyeusetés. Puis ils partirent. Melusine ne chercha pas à voir ce qu'était devenue Luna et Gabriel préféra éviter le sujet par esprit de conservation.

_ Tu connais un moyen d'entrer au paradis? Demanda Mélusine une fois qu'ils eurent réunis leurs trouvailles.

_ Tu n'y as plus accès? S'étonna Gabriel.

_ J'imagine que je pourrais mais ça serait comme se jeter dans la gueule du loup, expliqua la jeune femme. Zachariah semble prêt à tout pour récupérer tout les anges, toi aussi d'ailleurs.

_ Zachariah ne peut rien contre moi, répliqua prétentieusement l'archange.

_ Mais Micheal et Raphael sont avec lui, lui fit-elle remarquer.

Gabriel resta muet et elle crut voir un éclat de colère et de douter passer dans son regard doré. Son bon sens l'encouragea à essayer de le faire parler mais elle hésita, il fallut seulement quelques secondes et l'instant passé et Gabriel retrouva son sourire habituel.

_ J'imagine que je devrais bien passer par là un jour, supposa t-il en haussant nonchalamment les épaules. Mais, toi, tu ne penses pas accepter l'offre de Zachariah?

_ Quelle offre, répliqua t-elle comme si de rien n'était.

_ Récupérer ta famille, changer le passé, lui rappela Gabriel en se demandant pourquoi elle faisait mine de ne pas se souvenir.

_ Hors de question, décréta t-elle. Je ne veux pas les forcer à retraverser tout ça… Rien ne me dis que Zachariah tiendra sa promesse cette fois-ci.

Mélusine sembla sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose mais elle se ravisa.

_ Ils sont mieux là où ils sont, finit-elle.

Gabriel s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. L'ange se figea à nouveau mais elle commençait à apprécier ce genre de contact physique. Elle était bien contre son torse et elle avait presque l'impression de redevenir humaine. C'était la sensation la plus agréable qu'elle ait ressenti depuis qu'elle était un ange. Malheureusement, ils furent coupés dans ce moment par la sonnerie du téléphone de Mélusine.

_ Un sms de Luna, apprit-elle à Gabriel en regardant de quoi il s'agissait.

_ Elle dit quoi?

 _Si tu veux chopper ton copain l'ange va voir les Winchester. Désolée pour ce que j'ai dis tout à l'heure. Mais, je fais ce que je veux. Baka._

_ Alors comme ça les Winchesters se sont encore attirés des problèmes, soupira Gabriel à moitié hilare.

_ Alors niveau c'est presque du masochisme. Ça ne va pas être facile des les retrouver : Castiel leur a gravé des runes sur les côtes pour les rendre irreperables par les anges.

_ Ces deux types sont incapables de se faire discrets, se moque Gabriel. Je te paris que je les trouve en moins de cinq minutes.

Par un coup de chance extraordinaire, et que Mélusine trouva légèrement étrange, les Winchesters se trouvaient tout les deux chez leur camarade chasseur et accessoirement père adoptif : Bobby Singer. Il leur fallut seulement quelques secondes pour s'envoler et atterrir dans le Dakota du Sud.

_ Oh pas la peine de s'exciter princesses, se moqua Gabriel en les voyant sur le pied de guerre.

_ Tu m'excuseras mais la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu tu voulais nous forcer à remplir nos rôles de réceptacles, lui rappela Sam.

_ On a tous nos moments de faiblesses, se justifia l'ange en fuyant le regard surpris de Mélusine. Qu'importe, nous sommes là pour vous aider à combattre Lucifer.

_ Lucifer est le moindre de nos problèmes actuellement, répliqua Dean qui n'avait pas encore attenté à la vie de Gabriel uniquement car Mélusine était là et elle leur avait déjà sauvé la vie une fois ou deux.

_ Quel est votre problème? Demanda sérieusement celle-là.

_ Notre frère, commença Dean.

_ Encore un Winchester, s'exclama Gabriel en miment l'horreur à la perfection.

_ Notre frère Adam, reprit t-il en l'ignorant à la perfection ce qui démontrait une trop grande habitude aux frasques de l'archange. Il a été ressuscité par Zachariah et maintenant il veut en faire le réceptacle de Michael.

_ Il n'abandonnera donc jamais! S'emporta Mélusine.

_ Vous avez eu à faire avec lui aussi? Compris Bobby.

_ Malheureusement. Bon faites moi le point sur la situation.

Sam leur expliqua que Adam avait fait un pacte avec Zachariah et que s'il acceptait d'être le réceptacle de Michael, il ferait revenir sa mère à la vie. Mais, apparemment la situation était assez complexe car Dean voulait se rendre aussi, épuisé de lutter dans le vent depuis aussi longtemps. Mélusine comprenait en partie qu'il soit aussi fatigué mais elle leur fit clairement comprendre qu'il était hors de question de se rendre. Surtout qu'avec Castiel ils se retrouvaient avec trois anges à bords dont un archange. Finalement, ils passèrent une partie de l'après-midi à discuter d'un possible plan d'attaque. Adam avait fini par s'endormir sur le canapé du salon et Bobby veillait sur lui pour être sûr qu'il n'essaie pas de leur fausser compagnie.

_ Zachariah n'abandonnera jamais, soupira Mélusine, la seule solution c'est de s'en débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute.

_ Et si Michael se pointe? Rétorqua Dean.

_ Adam a disparu, déclara Bobby paniqué en surgissant dans la cuisine.

_ Quoi? Mais comment?

_ Il a dû prévenir Zachariah d'où il était dans un rêve, déclara Castiel en apparaissant à côté d'eux. Ils l'ont emmené dans la chambre verte à Van Nuys en Californie.

_ Merde ! S'emporta Dean.

_ Pas de temps à perdre, décréta Mélusine. Si on part maintenant on a une chance de les ratraper avant que Micheal n'arrive!

Ils débarquèrent en force devant l'entrepôt abandonné et les trois anges entrèrent en premier pour nettoyer le passage. Chacun d'eux portaient une lame angélique ainsi que leurs cinq adversaires.

_ Comme toujours Zachariah préfère envoyer ses sous fifres plutôt que de se battre lui-même, grogna Mélusine en rogne.

_ Tu n'as qu'à imaginer que c'est lui, plaisanta Gabriel.

Elle le regarda comme si elle venait d'avoir une illumination puis elle se jeta sur son premier adversaire avec une rapidité et une vélocité qui n'avait plus rien de comparable avec la jeune ange qu'il avait connu au début des temps. Lui-même ne resta pas reste et il se lança dans le combat aux côtés de Castiel qui se défendait bravement. Leurs adversaires n'eurent aucune chance et rapidement le combat fut terminé.

_ Je vous laisse y aller, déclara Gabriel en faisant signe qu'il restait en-dehors.

_ Pourquoi? S'étonna Mélusine.

_ Si j'entre là-dedans, Micheal sera averti et alors Adam n'aura plus aucune chance, expliqua t-il. Il vaut mieux que vous restiez discrets. Bonne chance.

Mélusine hésita une seconde puis elle prit Gabriel dans ses bras, le prenant par surprise à son tour. Mais, il en fut ravis et il la serra contre lui avec une tendresse qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

_ Ramène moi la tête de Zachariah en souvenir, plaisanta l'archange en la laissant partir.

_ Promis!

Ce qui était sûr, c'était que Zachariah ne s'attendait pas à voir les Winchesters accompagnés par Mélusine.

_ Aurais-tu changé d'avis? Supposa t-il en la dévisageant avec une hypocrisie dégoulinante.

_ Et puis quoi encore? Rétorqua t-elle avec un mépris vibrant. Je vous laisse vous débrouiller avec Michael, ajouta t-elle à l'intention des trois frères.

_ Attends qu'est-ce que tu veux faire? Demanda Sam inquiet.

_ Quelque chose que j'aurais dû faire il y a bien longtemps.

_ Comme si tu pouvais faire quoi que ce soit, la coupa sèchement Zachariah avec une insolence qui la rendait folle de colère.

Mélusine lui lança un regard noir qui faillit le faire hésiter mais il récupéra son arrogance sans aucun problème. Alors, en une fraction de seconde elle fut sur lui et elle posa sa main sur son front en réprimant le dégoût que ce contact lui inspirait.

_ Bonne chance les jonas brothers.

Sam et Dean la regardèrent disparaître avec étonnement tandis qu'Adam se morfondait. Malheureusement, ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'inquiéter plus pour elle car la salle se mit à trembler violemment annonçant la venue imminente de Michael.

_ On s'arrache ! Ordonna Dean en aidant Adam.

A plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de là, Mélusine et Zachariah arrivèrent dans un bruissement d'ailes. Heureusement, il n'y avait personne aux alentours car ils se trouvaient dans un vieux bois à l'extérieur de la plus proche ville.

_ Où m'as-tu emmené? S'emporta Zachariah. Tu ne peux pas contrecarrer nos plans!

_ Tu ne reconnais pas? Demanda Mélusine soudainement laconique.

_ Pourquoi devrais-je connaître ne serait-ce qu'un bout de cette terre immonde, répliqua t-il avec un dégoût visible.

_ C'est là où sont enterrés ma famille, lui apprit-elle, nous sommes en France. Le temps a effacé toutes traces de leurs tombes mais leurs corps reposent toujours ici… Je sais pertinemment que tu ne ressentiras rien face à eux. Mais, je voulais faire ça devant eux.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire? Interrogea Zachariah qui n'aimait pas spécialement ce genre de monologue.

_ Je vais te tuer.

_ Comme si tu pouvais seulement lever le petit doigt face à moi! Tu n'es même plus complètement un ange!

_ Justement.

Zachariah leva la main pour la faire se plier à sa volonté mais son regard émeraude resta inchangé. Puis, Mélusine avança lentement vers lui, aucun des coups qu'il connaissait ne semblait fonctionner sur elle.

_ Tu as toi-même crée l'instrument de ta mort, commenta t-elle simplement. Je ne suis plus ni humaine ni un ange, tu ne peux pas me contrôler.

_ Je ne me laisserais pas faire par une hérésie comme toi!

Soudainement, il déploya ses ailes dans un déferlement de puissance angélique mais Mélusine ne sembla même pas impressionnée. Elle déploya les siennes dans un silence mortelle et le rattrapa en seulement une fraction de seconde. S'en suivit un combat aérien incroyablement violent projetant de la lumière sur des kilomètres aux environs rendant momentanément aveugle les humains qui eurent le malheur de se trouver sur les lieux. Leurs lames s'entrechoquèrent avec un bruit assourdissant qui firent se coucher les arbres aux alentours dans une craquement sinistre donnant l'impression d'assister à un combat titanesque entre des dieux de l'Olympe.

Mélusine se contenta de parer la plupart des coups en se rendant compte progressivement que son adversaire était impuissant contre elle. Sa seule qualité était sa nature angélique mais au fond il ne savait ni se battre ni se défendre, il la dégoûtait chaque seconde un peu plus. Elle décida alors de mettre un terme à cette comédie de combat.

_ Tu sais quel jour on est Zachariah? Demanda t-elle ironiquement.

Et, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répondre, la moitié du corps de Mélusine se transforma en queue de serpent qui s'enroula adroitement autour des jambes de son adversaire. Sans hésitation, elle les serra jusqu'à entendre les os craquer avec un plaisir malsain qui ne fit même pas sourciller.

_ Je ne me laisserais pas battre par un monstre comme toi! S'emporta Zachariah.

Il leva sa dague avec une haine viscérale et Mélusine ne chercha même pas à esquiver. La lame s'enfonça dans sa queue mais elle ne desserra pas une seule seconde. Au contraire, elle contracté ses écailles pour l'empêcher de récupérer son arme puis elle attaqua à son tour. Zachariah tenta de ralentir son coup avec ses mains qu'elle transperça sans hésiter avant la planter dans son oeil.

_ Tu ne mérites pas ta place au paradis, déclara t-elle tranquillement, on se reverra en enfer.

Son adversaire s'affaissa avec une mine ahurie entre ses anneaux qu'elle tenait toujours fermement serrés. Mélusine se laissa lentement retomber sur le sol avant de délivrer le corps sans vie de l'ange. C'était la première fois qu'elle tuait un de ses camarades. Mais, elle ne pouvait pas le considérer comme telle. Quelqu'un d'aussi mauvais n'aurait jamais dû naître au paradis. La jeune femme regarda le sang se déverser sur le sol avant d'être imbibé par la terre humide. A cet instant, la vengeance ne lui apportait aucun soulagement, elle avait seulement l'impression d'être momentanément vidée de toutes ses forces. Mais, quelque part, elle espérait que les esprits de ses enfants et surtout de son mari pourraient enfin reposer en paix.

Mélusine était tellement absorbée dans sa contemplation morbide qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte que Gabriel était arrivé depuis plusieurs minutes. Il avait assisté à la fin du combat d'une rare violence. L'archange avait été soufflé de la voir ainsi se livrer à une mise à mort aussi sanglante que implacable mais il ne la jugeait pas une seule seconde. Au contraire, il admirait le courage qu'elle avait eu d'affronter son passé et ses conséquences. Mais, pour l'instant, il voulait surtout faire honneur à sa bravoure en cessant de fuir.

_ Mélusine, appela t-il doucement.

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui en levant son regard vert soudainement vidé de toutes expressions. Quand il la vit ainsi, il se sentait mal, il n'aurait pas dû la laisser combattre seule à nouveau. Deux fois il avait manqué à sa tâche et il le regrettait amèrement. Il franchit la distance qui les séparait en une enjambée avant de la prendre dans ses bras avec une émotion saisissante. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds pour appuyer sa tête contre son cou et ainsi la protéger avec un désespoir poignant.

_ Je suis désolé, avoua t-il pour la première fois depuis plusieurs siècles. Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser seule. J'aurais dû être là quand ils s'en sont pris à ta famille. J'aurais dû être là aujourd'hui pour t'aider contre Zachariah.

Il prit une grande inspiration, lui même dépassé par la puissance des sentiments qui l'empoignait à la gorge avec plus de force que n'importe quel adversaire.

_ Je veux seulement te protéger Mélusine, je comprendrais que tu ne me fasses plus confiance mais je veux rester à tes côtés.

La jeune femme contre son torse resta immobile pendant des secondes qui parurent une éternité pour Gabriel. Il eut le temps de se trouver ridicule et de songer à une pirouette humoristique pour se sortir de cette situation gênante mais Mélusine ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Elle se dégagea doucement de sa poigne, tout en restant dans ses bras, pour pouvoir planter son regard émeraude dans le sien ambré. Puis, doucement, elle se mit à lui sourire avec une tendresse qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu lui être adressé. Son comportement troubla encore d'avantage Gabriel qui sentit son coeur s'agiter dans sa poitrine avec une douceur tellement agréable qu'il crut un instant être devenu humain. Le prenant par surprise, Mélusine posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec un délicatesse exquise qui le toucha profondément. Il abandonna ses hésitations et ses questionnements pour se concentrer uniquement sur ce qui se passait, et il répondit au baiser de l'ange avec une pareille émotion. Leurs langues se mêlèrent avec une incroyable sensation de découverte et d'achèvement qui les firent frissonner à l'unisson.

Mais, ils furent soudainement interrompus par des bruits de voix et de pas qui s'approchaient d'eux.

_ Je crois que ton spectacle de sons et lumières a attiré l'attention, se moqua Gabriel.

_ C'est vraiment étonnant, commenta simplement Mélusine en tentant de dissimuler son amusement.

_ Tu veux rester encore un peu? proposa t-il.

_ Non, déclara t-elle. Il est temps que je tourne la page.

_ Si Madame accepte de me suivre, fit-il alors en lui tendant galamment son bras.

_ Je te suis, déclara t-elle en acceptant son support tout en gardant l'ambiguïté de sa phrase qui troubla Gabriel encore un peu plus.

L'archange ne chercha pas à faire éclaircir le sens de sa phrase et il préféra les conduire directement à un endroit plus agréable. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une de ses cachettes, celle de Venise. Mélusine admira l'endroit qu'elle trouva particulièrement romantique.

_ Si tu me dis encore que c'est Luna qui t'as appris tout ça, commença Gabriel d'un air faussement agacé.

_ Bien sûr que non, coupa Mélusine en riant de façon nerveuse tout en dissimulant discrètement son livre dans un meuble de la pièce.

Gabriel lui lança un regard entendu avant de s'approcher d'elle.

_ Et si nous reprenions là où nous nous en étions arrêtés? Proposa t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

_ Avec plaisir…

Leurs lèvres se joignirent à nouveau dans un baiser à la fois tendre et sensuelle qui dépassait toutes leurs attentes et assouvissaient leurs désirs refoulaient depuis des siècles. Gabriel l'attrapa soudainement par les hanches pour la déposer délicatement sur le lit immense qui trônait au milieu de la salle. Ensuite, il prit un soin pervers à la déshabiller intégralement tout en déposant des baisers chastes sur la totalité de son corps. Il la sentit se raidir quand il arriva à son bas-ventre encore transformé.

_ Je, tenta t-elle de protester.

Mais, il la fit taire d'un regard vibrant et Mélusine tenta de faire abstraction de ses peurs pour ne faire qu'apprécier le moment délicieux qu'ils partagaient. Gabriel parcourut alors ses écailles du bout de ses doigts et de ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'il sente son amante se détendre imperceptiblement à son contacte. Ensuite, il revient à sa bouche à laquelle il rendit hommage avec une foi presque religieuse. Mélusine passa ses mains dans ses boucles qu'elle découvrit avec passion jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide de ne plus être la seule à être déshabillée. Gabriel se retrouva nu à son tour et ils observèrent leurs corps respectifs avec une curiosité et un plaisir inavouable et indescriptible. Voulant profiter au maximum, l'archange laissa ses ailes s'ouvrir dans son dos avant d'encourager Mélusine à faire de même. Ses ailes à elle étaient plus petites que les siennes mais il les trouva encore plus adorables. Avec passion il la pris dans ses bras et entreprit de la caresser de ses doigts habiles et experts jusqu'à ce qu'elle émette les bruits les plus exquis qu'il ait jamais entendu. La jeune femme se cramponna à ses plumes avec délicatesse tout en trouvant les points les plus sensibles de son amant qui se mit à respirer sensiblement plus vite à son contacte. N'en pouvait plus, Gabriel se positionna au-dessus d'elle et leurs corps s'entremêlèrent dans une symbiose parfaite qui dépassait littéralement l'entendement. L'archange réalisa alors que tout ce qu'il avait vécu avant n'avait été que des erreurs et que le bonheur se trouvait dans ses bras. Mélusine s'abandonna complètement à Gabriel et ils s'aimèrent toute la nuit.

Et, personne ne pouvait les juger pour cela.

0000

Malheureusement, Michael avait trouvé le moyen de posséder Adam et la fin du monde suivait son cours. Il fallut une bonne heure à Gabriel pour chercher les deux Winchester à travers tout le continent américain mais il finit par trouver une trace de leur présence au dernier endroit du monde où il aurait voulu les trouver.

_ Des dieux païens? Déclara Mélusine goguenarde avec un regard à la fois moqueur et méprisant.

_ J'ai eu ma phase rebelle, commenta simplement Gabriel en ignorant son petit gloussement ironique.

_ Heureusement tu as retrouvé le droit chemin.

_ Grâce à toi, ajouta t'il en s'approchant pour lui voler un baiser.

_ Charmeur.

_ Toujours avec toi…

_ My god tuez moi, agonisa Luna qui se trouvait pour son plus grand dam dans la même pièce qu'eux.

_ On a un deal, rappella Melusine.

_ Je sais je sais, chacune ses histoires, fit Luna. Bon on va sauver le monde ?

 **FIN**

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ! :D Première histoire sur SPN donc pas facile de pas faire OCC avec les persos de la série :o**

 **Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé ;)**

 **Pour la suite allez lire la fanfic _Team Badass Girls_ :P**


End file.
